Forum:2018-05-02 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- All I learned from this is that Krosp wasn't expecting Gil. Do you think "Christine Biondi" is important? I just found a dentist in New Jersey. :-( Bkharvey (talk) 04:19, May 2, 2018 (UTC) : My guess this is the name of someone who, in a past Kickstarter campaign, pledged at a level that rewarded them with having their name appear in the comic. If I am right, it is taking the Foglios quite a while to fulfill all of these pledges. Or perhaps it is just the name of a friend of theirs. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:55, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Oh wait, I guess I also learned that Albia hasn't had Gil killed. Bkharvey (talk) 04:20, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Umm, also, solid white background for the tower's speech balloons, semi-transparent ones for Krosp. Have we seen a convention like that before? Bkharvey (talk) 04:27, May 2, 2018 (UTC) : I thing the semi-transparent is for the other end of the communication channel. (But is still an interesting question of whether it has been used before.) Argadi (talk) 10:10, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Assuming Gil is actually there, in the same room as Agatha, it's an interesting plot choice on the Foglios' part to not show their intial meeting in person. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:27, May 2, 2018 (UTC) : The Foglios have had other important moments happen "off camera", but I will be surprised if they've done so in this case. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:21, May 2, 2018 (UTC) : We won't know how they are positioned at the dock until we get that page. Wooster, Zeetha, Violetta, Tarvek, and Da Boyz might have taken positions between them. Also, after Saint Szpac, it is possible Klaus-in-Gil has a more tempered opinion of Agatha, having seem her and her mother in action. Klaus had little face-to-face contact with Agatha prior to that. It strikes me that it was Klaus shouting "NO!" when Lucrezia tried to take off the locket. Then again, we just might get a cut away here and have to wait several more days (weeks) for the answer. --Fred1740 (talk) 21:13, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Did Klaus then know the importance of the locket? Bkharvey (talk) 21:18, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :::Boris learned it from . Klaus learned it from --Fred1740 (talk) 00:23, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :::: Ah yes, thank you. I tend to forget how much had already happened before St. Szpac. By the way, it occurs to me to wonder just why the tower volunteered the fact that Gil is there, especially if he's one of a fairly large crowd. (They said Agatha is there because Krosp -- or whoever -- asked. But why volunteer extra information?) I think this was a deliberate tactic to provoke a reaction, given that Gil owns the stolen ship, so that "what? really?" has probably been noted. Alternatively, I suppose Albia might for some reason want to warn Krosp that there will be a reckoning about the ship. Bkharvey (talk) 05:53, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::Not necessarily from Albia or done to provoke a reaction, but, yes, to point out that the owner of the dreadnought is also present. The characters in the story don't know who is on the ship. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:30, May 3, 2018 (UTC) That'll be a reference to Battersea Dogs and Cats Home I guess... 17:16, May 2, 2018 (UTC) : No, it's a reference to the district of London after which the BDaCH takes its name. It's home to a large (now decommissioned) coal-fired power station that's achieved a certain iconic status in popular culture. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:06, May 3, 2018 (UTC) The speaker sure doesn't sound like Krosp to me. And it certainly isn't one of the bears. I suppose it could be Dimitri Vapnoople. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:21, May 2, 2018 (UTC) : Because of the "um"s? I'm not convinced Dimitri could carry on a conversation this subtle, or pilot a plane. If it's not Krosp, then we're all wrong and he's not onboard at all. It would be interesting if we're supposed to think it's Krosp and the bears but it isn't. Bkharvey (talk) 18:38, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Yes, because of the "um's", because of the diffidence, because of the politeness, because the speaker completely fails to hide his/her surprise that Gil is present. Thinking back, I quite agree that the speaker can't be Dr. Dim (unless he has has a complete brain upgrade). Without going back in the comic to check, the person the speaker most brings to my mind is Count Wolkerstorfer. I will be amazed if I am right about this, however. It probably will turn out to be Krosp. I have a slim hope we will know Friday morning. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:03, May 4, 2018 (UTC) ::: We don't know what might have happened during the fight on Castle Wulfenbach to make Krosp-or-whoever diffident. Or it might be a pretense for some reason TBA. Nobody's mentioned yet that the Wulfenbach sigil on the side of the ship has been modified to have a tail; that's a hint suggesting animals (enhanced) aboard. (I don't know what to make of the square headpiece at the top of the sigil; it reminds me of the cap you wear at graduation.) I think Count W. is unlikely; going by the style of speech, it'd be some Heterodyne minion: One of the castle repair crew (who somehow escaped the time freeze), or that guy with the two kids inside the mountain, or someone like that. But then I'd have to explain the assault on Castle W., which really makes sense only for Krosp. Bkharvey (talk) 03:55, May 4, 2018 (UTC) (Off topic a little...) I see "Monsieur Peter Barbiaux" in the recent-activity thingy. If his honorific is in French, and his family name is French, then his given name should be "Pierre," not "Peter." Bkharvey (talk) 05:59, May 3, 2018 (UTC) (Back on topic...) Is it just me, or does Battersea Tower look like a sink viewed from below? What purpose could that bowl shape possibly serve? Bkharvey (talk) 06:10, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :I noticed, too. Battersea does look like plumbing. Perhaps all visitors must be bathed, & brought to Albia's chambers (EVIL GRIN)! Or, it could look like a toilet bowl, & unwanted visitors get FLUSHED!Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:00, May 3, 2018 (UTC)